<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gezelling by softiesyunbobdong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129761">gezelling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesyunbobdong/pseuds/softiesyunbobdong'>softiesyunbobdong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesyunbobdong/pseuds/softiesyunbobdong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby made a mistake, but he does not know about it.<br/>Yunhyeong acts like he is okay with it but actually he doesn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Yunheong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gezelling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunhyeong might be a person who will not tired of smiling, but lately his smile feels like a forced smile.</p><p>He still can't forget event that happened 3 days ago, where his boyfriend, Bobby, yelled at him just because he come into Bobby's workroom to ask him if he wants to eat or not.</p><p>wrong thing, he came when Bobby was frustrated about his works, so Bobby yells at him at the moment.</p><p>
  <em>"You are being a burden! get out from here, i don't need you to walk around and become a headache, now go away!"</em>
</p><p>the next day, everything feels like back to normal, at least for Bobby. Yunhyeong still accompany his boyfriend when he ate his breakfast but he was quiet than usual, the gloomy aura fills the room. Bobby thought Yunhyeong was thinking about something, he tried to ask but Yunhyeong said he is okay, so Bobby does not mind at all.</p><p>"have you talked to Bobby about this? he has not apologize to you, Yun" JInhwan said through the speaker as Yunhyeong cooking for Bobby's dinner.</p><p>"I think there is no such things to forgive or he needs to apologize, his works has been hell to him, that's why he lashed it out to me" Yunhyeong reasons.</p><p>Jinhwan chuckled, "for god sake, Yun, he said that kind of words and you said there is no need for him to apologize? are you out of mind? stop being the one always stepped back when there is something wrong in your relationship, Yun"</p><p>Yunhyeong takes a deep breath, he put his stove off and put his spatula, before he can picks up his phone, somebody already took it from the table,</p><p>"I will apologize to him, hyung. I am sorry for making Yunhyeong sad this past days" Bobby said to Jinhwan as he staring deep into Yunhyeong's eyes.</p><p>Yunhyeong doesn't realize that Bobby already back, he doesn't hear the front dorr being opened.</p><p>"I will hang up, hyung" Bobby said as he puts Yunhyeong's phone and walked towards Yunhyeong before he pulled Yunhyeong for him to hug.</p><p>"I'm sorry, i knew i have been an ass for you this past days, and when i yelled to you i'm feeling something stuck in my heart, but i'm afraid to confront it to you so i kept quiet, but when i look at you being normal like usual still smiling, so i think there's no need to apologize. I am really sorry" </p><p>Yunhyeong shook his head, trying to get out from Bobby's hug but Bobby doesn't let him, "No, no need, i know your works has been hell, so it doesn't matter"</p><p>Bobby sighed he looks at Yunhyeong eyes, "No, its my fault for lash it out to you? will you forgive this trash man?"</p><p>Yunhyeong cupped Bobby's face, "You're not trash, you are a diamond for me and i will always forgive you when you are being an ass"</p><p>Bobby smiled and hug Yunhyeong tighter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>